


Wait For Me To Come Home

by eternity_at_dawn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_at_dawn/pseuds/eternity_at_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Beca meets Luisa the summer after her second year at Barden. A summer romance ensues, leading to a difficult long distance relationship. Will they be able to survive it? (Yes I know my summaries are garbage)</p>
<p>please note: This is also being posted on Fanfiction.net so you can read it there as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  _ **Hi everyone, So I'm trying to get back into writing after a killer year at school, this is the result, it will be multi chapter with weekly updates (unless something crops up). I hope you enjoy my take on Beca x Kommissar and what could have happened if they had met two years prior. Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)** _

**_August_ **

****

“I don’t want to leave,” she murmured. Her eyes were trained on the line of people shuffling forward as the brunette clung tighter to her companion.

 

The blonde smiled sadly, “I know,” she sighed, “I don’t want you to go.” The woman admitted, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette’s forehead.

 

“Then I won’t,” The Brunette declared adamantly. “I will simply transfer schools…” The brunette looked pensive for a moment, “Or possibly online correspondence. Either way I get to stay here with you.” The blonde sighed sadly as the line moved forward another few inches.

 

“If only it were that simple.” The blonde’s eyes darted towards the line once more. “You have to go back, you know that and I know that.” She pulled the brunette into her arms, smiling softly as the smaller woman buried herself in the embrace, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

 

“It’s just not fair,” The brunette grumbled. Breathing in deeply as she tried to commit this moment to memory.

 

“I know it’s not,” the blonde murmured, “But look at it this way, its only 6 weeks until reading week, I’ll be able to come visit you for two weeks because of my schedule. Then after that it’s only another 6 weeks until I have you to myself for another month and a half for the winter break. I know it’s not ideal but we have to look on the bright side.”

 

“What bright side?” the brunette grumbled.

 

“We’re lucky to be living in such a technology ruled world. We can Skype, text, send snap chats and email each other. I know it’s not ideal but it’s still a much better way of communicating then what our grandparents would have had to deal with.” The small brunette eyed her quizzically. “Can you imagine having to wait for letters? Either waiting for them to arrive or fearing that they had somehow gotten lost in the mail.”

 

“Okay you have a point; I’m just going to miss you so much. It’s like an ache in my heart just knowing I won’t be able to see you, touch you, or feel you against me for six weeks. That’s six weeks I won’t be able to hold you or kiss you.” The brunette lamented.

 

“I know, but I promise, we will make it through this and be stronger for it.” The blonde promised, her eyes glancing back to the line that now only had a few people left.

 

 “Okay, but we have to promise to talk or communicate some way everyday where possible. I know it will be difficult with the time difference and everything but I just…” before she could continue she was cut off by a gentle pressure on her lips as the other one placed a tender kiss.

 

“I promise.”

 

The brunette looked at the blonde with a sad smile. “This is going to royally suck. I love you so much Luisa,” she breathed out.

 

“Ich liebe dich auch, meine Maus.” With a final kiss good bye the pair walked over to the boarding gate where the line had already cleared. The brunette threw a sad smile over her shoulder before walking through the gate, forcing herself not to look back again, knowing she would simply turn around and not get on the plane.

 

The Blonde watched with sad eyes and a pain in her heart as the person who had become so important to her over the past 5 months walked away from her.

 

“Goodbye Beca,” she whispered before turning sharply on her heel and making her way out of the airport.

 

_**So that's it. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review, constructive feedback is always welcome. Carolyn** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools out and Beca gets an unexpected invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, after this it will be updates every Monday. Hope you enjoy

**_Beginning of April_ **

****

Freedom, that was the one thought on Beca’s mind as she walked out of her last class of the year. She had just finished sending a celebratory text to the other Bellas when her phone started to ring, a quick glance at the screen told the brunette that it was her Mother calling.

 

“Hey mom, what’s up? Is everything okay?” Beca asked curiously, she had spoken to her mom the night before and they had promised to speak later tonight, her mom calling her at noon was concerning to the brunette.

 

“Hi sweetie, everything’s fine, I think. It really depends on you right now…” her mom trailed off leaving Beca even more confused than before.

 

“Mom what’s going on?”

 

“Well,” The older woman began hesitantly. Although Beca couldn’t see her she knew that her mom was gnawing on her thumbnail, a nervous habit that Beca had picked up from her at a young age.

 

“Spit it out mom,” the Brunette sighed, hating the suspense.

 

“Okay, so you know how you were going to come to New York this summer? Spend the summer with me because you’ve been stuck with your dad all year?”

 

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to being able to see you again mom, what’s going on? You’re not telling me I have to stay here are you?” Beca groaned worriedly.

 

“No not at all, I’m just saying that I won’t be in New York.”

“Mom you’re not making sense, can you please get to the point?” Beca sighed impatiently.

 

“Sorry sweetie, of course. Work wants me to go to Germany this summer to help get the new branch off the ground. I asked them if there was anyone else but I’m the only one who speaks German apparently so it would be easiest to send me.” Beca’s mom explained quickly. Beca’s heart sunk, she was going to be stuck in Barden for the summer.

 

It wasn’t that she hated the place it was that she couldn’t deal with her father for more than 8 months a year. When Beca had school she could use class as an excuse to avoid her father but the summer left very little room for avoidance. Beca’s relationship with her dad had been tense since he walked out on Beca and her mom when Beca was a child. Her father had left 6 year old Beca and her mom for his mistress and a new family, only contacting Beca at Christmas and her Birthday. This had left Beca with a lot of resentment, towards her dad and the woman who would eventually become her stepmother. Even though they had repaired a few of the bridges that Dr. Mitchell had burned there was still animosity between Beca and her father. The Animosity had only increased when he had failed to contact her for 2 months when she came out to him at Thanksgiving. The professor had been unable to understand that his daughter was gay. Beca had pointed out that if he had been around when she was a kid it might not have come as such a shock. Her dad had ignored her and politely asked her to leave. It had taken him two months to contact her after and since then their communication had been forced and awkward neither knowing what to say to each other. What hurt Beca the most was that her dad hadn’t really wanted to contact Beca at first; letting it slip that his wife Sheila had been the one to push him to reach out. While diminishing Beca’s already low opinion of her dad, it did help her see Sheila in a more positive light.

 

“So I’m staying in Barden then.” Beca said sadly, wondering if it was to late to take Chloe up on her offer of staying with her family in Florida for the break.

 

“Oh Sweetie no, I told them that I couldn’t accept unless they included a plane ticket and accommodations for my daughter.” Her mother explained softly, knowing exactly where her daughter’s brain had gone and softly cursing herself for not getting to the point sooner. “I’m calling to see if you want to come to Germany with me. I need to let them know in the next hour so that accommodations can be made.” Beca was shocked.

 

“You want me to come to Germany with you?” Beca asked

 

“Of course, you’re my daughter and I haven’t seen you all year. You didn’t think I would leave you stuck in Barden did you?” Her mom chuckled.

 

“Well I had hoped you wouldn’t,” Beca admitted, “I would love to come to Germany with you mom. I assume that we’ll be visiting grams?” Beca questioned, having not seen her grandmother for 2 years.

 

“Of course, I’m thrilled you’re okay with this. I need to go let my boss know so I’ll talk to you later. Love you sweetie, bye.” And with that her mom had hung up, leaving Beca feeling slightly dazed like she normally did after dealing with her mom.

_Two Hours Later_

“What do you mean you’re going to Germany?!” Chloe screeched as she watched Beca pack her bags.

 

“I mean my mom is going to Germany for the summer on business and she asked if I wanted to come along,” Beca sighed, rolling her eyes on the red head currently perched on the corner of her bed.

 

“Oh my god Becs, this is awesome, Germany has some super attractive people, it’ll be perfect for you to get out there, you know, have a little fun.” Chloe winked as Beca once again rolled her eyes.

 

“Chloe I told you, I’m not looking for something right now. And I don’t feel like starting a relationship with someone who lives across the ocean.” The brunette stated reasonably.  

 

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Chloe responded coyly, “I just think that it’s time you finally went out and got some. It’s been 6 months since the Jesse drama, I think it would be good for you to realize not everyone is an emotionally immature jackass who can’t handle that the girl he like's is gay. I mean come on you told him from the beginning that you weren’t interested” The red head stated thinking that it was a completely sound argument.

 

“Chloe I told you, I don’t want a one night stand, I find them cheap and unappealing” Beca said exasperatedly.

 

“I know that Beca, putting a purely physical relationships on the back burner right now, what about someone to just cuddle up with. Or if you have a rough day, someone you can call and vent to? Doesn’t that sound nice?” Chloe prompted gently, she wanted Beca to find someone she could be happy with, and Beca had seemed so lonely recently.

 

“I know what you’re doing Chloe,” Beca sighed.

 

“What am I doing?” The Red head questioned innocently.

 

“You’re trying to make me feel lonely so that I’ll consider sleeping with someone, the old lower her standards and inhibitions trick.” The look on Beca’s face broke the red head’s heart, it was a look that showed true melancholy and resignation. The brunette zipped up her luggage before turning back around to face Chloe. “Newsflash Chloe, I’m already lonely and it’s not any easier playing the extra wheel when the Bella’s go out. You guys all have someone and then there’s me, the third, fifth, seventh and sometimes even ninth wheel. Do you know how much that sucks?” Beca questioned. Chloe lowered her head, she knew that Beca was the only single Bella now that Aubrey and Stacie had figured their shit out, but the redhead hadn’t realized how much any of it had affected the tiny Brunette.

 

“Beca I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize” Chloe began, being cut off by the Brunette raising her hand, stopping the redhead’s apology.

 

“Chloe it is fine,” Beca said with a small smile, “It’s nice that you’re all so happy with your Significant others, I just wish I had that sometimes.”

 

“You know what?” Chloe asked rhetorically, Beca simply raised her eyebrow waiting for her to finish. “I think that Germany will be really good for you Beca, especially after all that crap with your dad.”

 

“Thanks Chlo, I think it’ll be good too. Besides I get to see my Grams which will be awesome, I haven’t seen her in 2 years.”

 

“Okay, well, you go to Germany and have an awesome time but I want to know all about it. You half to promise me you’ll Skype and text got it?” The Red head insisted.

 

“I promise Chloe. Jeez, has anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly clingy when you want to be?” Beca joked earning herself a glare from the Red Head.

 

“That may be but I don’t see anyone else offering to drive you to the Airport.” Chloe retorted, causing the brunette to immediately pull the redhead into a tight hug.

 

“Have I ever told you how awesome you are Chloe?” Beca began

 

“Yeah, yeah what ever Becs,” She rolled her eyes, “Where did you say your mom was meeting you again?” Chloe asked. Beca and her mom were going to be arriving in Germany off of different flights as it made no sense for them to meet in New York and then have Beca simply jump on another flight.

 

“I’m meeting her at our hotel in Berlin. We’ll be staying there ‘cause my grandparents place is way to far from my mom’s work.” Beca explained as the two of them headed down the stairs of the Bella house towards the blue Prius that had been the taller girls birthday gift from her parents.

 

“Makes sense,” Chloe agreed as they set off for the airport. Beca was looking to a summer away from Barden, her Dad and all of her responsibilities.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca arrives in Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thanks for all of your responses. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of the chapter, constructive feedback is always welcome.

**_The Next Day_ **

****

Beca sighed in relief, after 11 hours on the plane they had finally landed at the Schönefeld Airport in Germany. Although Beca didn’t mind flying, what she did mind was being stuck between the middle age guy who used her as a pillow and the girl about her age who would not stop talking the whole ride. All Beca had wanted to do was work on a mix, but it seems as though the universe had had other plans for her. Taking a deep breath Beca made her way towards the baggage claim, wanting to get her luggage and get the hell out of there.

 

Beca had always enjoyed travelling, being able to see new places and experience new cultures was something that had fascinated her. When Beca’s parents had divorced she had chosen to stay with her mom, not just because her dad had run across the country but because her mom understood her on a level her father had never been able to. That’s why instead of hiring a babysitter when ever she had to travel for work, Beca’s mom had simply taken her daughter with. Her mom’s job had Beca flying all over the world, she had been to all of the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Israel, Austria, Canada, Jordan, Australia, Belgium, Egypt and of course Germany, where her Grandmother lived. One of her favourite aspects of travelling was the people watching, and the air port was a perfect place for this. So instead of anxiously waiting around baggage claim like everyone else, Beca found somewhere to sit and began to observe those around her.

 

It took 20 minutes for her baggage to come out. In that time Beca had witnessed many reunions, a wedding proposal and a messy break up, it had all been entertaining but now she just wanted to grab her luggage and leave. Beca made her way over to the spinning platform that held the luggage, spotting her neon green and blue bag, before she could reach for it she was pushed out of the way by someone attempting to get their own bag. Beca glares at them from her place on the ground but the man didn’t even notice. With a sigh Beca stood up only to notice that her bag was now out of reach, meaning she would have to wait for it to go around once more.

 

An hour later an extremely irritable Beca was finally checking into the hotel…well she was attempting to.

 

“Look,” She said with agitation “I get that you have no clue what you’re doing but I’m tired, and have been on a flight for 11 hours. All I want to do is check into my room and sleep, it’s not my fault that you can’t find the reservation.” Beca stated firmly.

 

“Ma’am it’s not that I can’t find it but company policy states any corporate made reservations requires for the person from the company to check in. I understand that you are staying with someone from the company but that is the rule.” The woman stated apologetically. “If I could do anything for you I would but I could lose my job.”

 

Beca sighed in resignation, “Fine, so what can I do?” She asked, “Is my only option to wait for my mother? Because I have no clue what time her flight was getting in.” The receptionist was about to respond when a voice cut in from behing the Brunette.

 

“Well darling it’s lucky for you that I just got here, isn’t it?” The voice asked. Beca spun around with a relieved grin on her face.

 

“Oh thank god. I didn’t want to be waiting in the lobby for hours.” Beca said as she was pulled into a hug by the woman.

 

“That may be but that’s not reason to treat the poor receptionist like that,” her mother scolded. Beca rolled her eyes and turned around to face the hotel receptionist.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m tired and irritated by my flight but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” the brunette mumbled, scuffing her foot on the tile below. The receptionist smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

 

“It’s fine ma’am. Now that the company employee is here would you like to check into your room?” she offered helpfully. Beca smiled in relief.

 

“I would like that very much, thanks.” Beca’s mother rolled her eyes at her brooding daughter before turning towards the receptionist.

 

“Hi, I’m Natalie Scholz, checking in with my daughter.” Her mother introduced

 

“Alright ma’am I’m just going to need to see some I.D.” the receptionist requested.

 

“Yes of course,” she responded, digging through her bag, “ah there it is,” Beca’s mom handed over the piece of I.D. and the two brunettes waited while the information was processed.

 

A few minutes later and the two of them were opening the door to the hotel room that would be home for the next couple of months, while they were in Germany.

 

“It’s not bad,” Beca smiled as she flopped on the bed.

 

“No it’s not, and free wifi so that’s a bonus as well.” Beca’s mom smiled as she took in the sight of her daughter sprawled on the bed. “I was thinking we could go see your grandmother tomorrow?” The older woman queried.

 

“Yeah that sounds like fun mom, I haven’t seen Gram in a year, skype just isn’t the same.” Beca lamented as she sat up and reached for her laptop bag.

 

“No it really isn’t,” Natalie shook her head at her daughter as a laptop materialized in her hands. “Can’t you go an evening without that thing?” She teased gently?

 

“I’m just shooting a quick email to Chloe, I promised I would let her know when I got here, she would worry otherwise.” Beca shrugged. Her eyes still focused on the screen in front of her. Her mom raised her eyebrow questioningly

 

“There’s not something going on there that I should know about is there?” She teased.

 

Beca sighed, “No mom, we’re just friends. She really helped me get over all of the Jesse shit last June,” Beca said as she hit send and closed the lid of her computer. “that’s all, she’s my best friend nothing more.”

 

“Oh I know, but it’s fun to bother you about it. I do worry about you though, you deserve to be happy Beca, regardless of what your father and Jesse told you.”

 

“I know mom, Chloe actually wanted me to try and use the trip as an opportunity to get out of my shell a bit. I don’t know if it’ll happen but I did promise to be more receptive if the opportunity arises.” Beca admitted as she shut her laptop off and placed it on the bedside table.

 

“Chloe is a smart girl,” The older woman said with a smile.

 

“Oh I know,” Beca agreed. “well I’m wiped so I’m gonna hit the sack. Night mom,” Beca mumbled as she turned onto her side and buried her face in the pillow.

 

“Good night Beca.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting

**_Next morning_ **

Beca raised her hand and knocked on the door of her grandmother’s house. Her mom had gotten caught in a meeting but had told Beca to go by herself and that they would meet up later. The brunette stood on the porch, anxiously waiting for the door to open. She didn’t have to wait long before the sound of a key being turned in the lock and the creak of the door swinging open could be heard.

 

“Beca!” Her grandmother cried, pulling the brunette into a fierce hug.

 

“Gram!” Beca responded with a tight hug. The older woman pulled back and critically eyed her granddaughter from head to toe.

 

“You haven’t been eating. Why haven’t you been eating at that school of yours?” The woman chastised as she led the brunette into the house and towards the kitchen.

 

“I have been, just maybe not as much as you would like me to be.” Beca replied cheekily. Turning the corner into the kitchen and stopping when she notices a blonde woman sitting at the table. “Gram, why didn’t you tell me you have company, I can come back later…” Beca began.

 

“Nonsense dear, this is Luisa, she lives next door with her parents. She helped me out a lot when I broke my arm last year. I’m sure you guys will get a long fine. Luisa this is my granddaughter Rebeca but she’ll probably kill you if you call her that. Fun fact Beca, Luisa is also involved with a capella, she’s in charge of a fairly popular German group. BDSM or something like that” the older woman said with a glint in her eyes. Beca groaned quietly whenever her grandmother had that look it meant that she was plotting something, in this case it seemed like she was trying to play matchmaker.

 

“Hi Beca nice to meet you. And Cathy we’ve been over this before it is DSM, not BDSM, that is something completely different.” the blonde woman said as she stood up from her spot at the table turning to face Beca. For the first time since entering the kitchen Beca fully took in the woman before her, her eyes going wide at how beautiful the woman was.

 

Luisa had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Her eyes immediately captured Beca’s attention they were a soft blue, that Beca could feel analyzing her every move. Finally Beca noticed her height, Beca was used to being much smaller than everyone around her, it was impossible not to when you stand at a measly 5 foot 2. Luisa was easily 5 foot 9 a good seven inches taller that the small Brunette. It took her grandmother nudging her in the side for the burette to respond, Beca swallowed and nodded her head.

 

“Yeah Grams, BDSM involves a lot of leather restraints and a little bit of kink. I have yet to seen an a capella group that involves any of that.” Beca stated with a smirk, a smirk that slowly fell from her face as her grandmother smiled at her with a glint in her eyes.

 

“Well I’ve seen one DSM performance and there was certainly a lot of leather,” her grandmother said innocently, the look in her eyes telling Beca that it was anything but an innocent statement.

 

Beca turned to Luisa to apologize for her grandmother’s behavior, but as she faced the German woman, her brain decided to conjure an image of her clad head to toe in leather. An image that made Beca’s mouth go dry and her brain to short circuit.

 

“Are you okay Maus? Looks like your grandmother broke you.” The German teased. The nickname snapped Beca out of her stupor.

 

“I’m sorry, Mouse? Yes I’m short but we can’t all be German goddesses now can we,” Beca said, mentally smacking herself when she realized that she had complimented the woman instead of insulting her.

 

“Oh, you’re feisty, maybe I should call you feisty Maus,” the German smirked as Beca’s face turned red.

 

“Oh stop teasing the poor girl Luisa, not many can keep up with your taunts. My granddaughter knows sarcasm that’s about it,” Beca’s grandmother chimed.

 

“Grams,” Beca hissed, “You’re not helping,”

 

“I wasn’t trying to darling,” the old woman smiled, “Just trying to help you get to know some new people while you’re here”

 

“Some how I think that’s not going to help,” Beca grumbled, much to Luisa’s amusement.

 

The blonde couldn’t explain why but she was quite taken with the small brunette. Of course Luisa found her attractive but it was more than that. It was the devil may care attitude, the way that Beca held herself. The brunette trying to project the image of a bad ass, but Luisa could tell that if you got to know the tiny brunette she would be a secret softy. You could easily see the softer side when the brunette spoke with her grandmother, an easy smile covering her features. Luisa would ever have guessed this when the brunette first walked in, she had seemed guarded as though she had been hurt to many times to really trust any new situation or person at first. It was watching Beca and Cathy bicker that Luisa made a snap decision.

 

 

“Would you like to come over tonight?” Luisa offered. “My parents are away on vacation and won’t be back for another week at least. I have the house to myself,” Beca blushed, and Luisa’s eyes widened as she realized how that could be interpreted, “we could listen to music or something?” She hastened to add.

 

Beca was speechless, whatever it was that she had expected, it certainly wasn’t that.

 

“That actually sounds great thanks.” Beca responded

 

“So does seven sound okay? I literally live right across the street, it’s the house with the blue front door so it shouldn’t be hard to find,” Luisa teased.

 

“Yeah, no seven is totally fine. Should I bring anything?” Beca asked meekily, her hands shoved deep into her pockets as she tried to figure out what to do with them.

 

 “Just yourself,” Luisa winked, “I should probably get your number though, just in case.” She requested.

 

“Oh yeah sure it’s 229-906-4518,” Beca rambled off quickly, the Blonde putting it into her phone without missing a beat. Two seconds later she had a text from an unknown number appear on her phone, the message was simply a mouse emoji which caused Beca to glare at the laughing German.

 

“Well as much fun as this has been,” Luisa began, “I really need to be going, it was nice seeing you Cathy, and nice meeting you Maus, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Beca offered, ignoring her grandmother’s knowing gaze.

 

The two women walked to the front door, both standing there for a moment longer than they needed to.

 

“I’ll see you tonight Beca,” Luisa said lowly before swooping in and placing a chaste kiss of the smaller girls cheek, before Beca could respond Luisa slipped out the front door closing it with a soft click. Beca shook her head and walked back to her grandmother’s kitchen.

 

As she sat down she had one question on her lips. “What the hell did I get myself into?” she questioned causing her grandmother to laugh as a soft smile formed on Beca’s face.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update, and please feel free to let me know what you thought


	5. Chapter 5

7 o’clock came faster than Beca would have liked. She had spent the whole afternoon panicking while her grandmother sat in the corner and laughed are her granddaughter’s frantic state.

 

            Shortly before 7 Beca’s grandmother had kicked her out of the house, tired of her constant pacing. Cathy had told her granddaughter that they hadn’t called it a date and therefore Beca needed to grow some lady Balls and get over to the blondes house. Remembering her grandmother’s words caused Beca to smile.

 

“Come on Mitchell, you got this” Beca whispered to herself, startling as the door in front of her swung open. Luisa stood in the open door way with and amused smirk on her face.

 

“Do you plan on standing there all evening Maus?” She teased, heat rushing to Beca’s face.

 

“No,” Beca replied with embarrassment. “I was just admiring your garden.” Luisa quirked her eyebrow at Beca but just nodded in amusement and moved to the side letting Beca into the house.

 

“You can take a seat on the couch if you wish, I’m just going to grab a beer, you want one?” Luisa offered. Walking towards what Beca assumed was the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, um, sure,” was the response as Beca took her place on the couch, unable to let herself sink into the overstuffed comfort that it offered.

 

“You can relax you know,” Luisa teased from the kitchen, amused by Beca’s rigid posture on the couch.

 

“I am relaxed,” Beca shot back.

 

“Oh really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone sit so straight in my life,” Luisa remarked making her way back into the room with their drinks in hand.

 

“Okay fine, maybe I am a bit nervous,” Beca admitted quietly.

 

“But why?” Luisa questioned, “I promise I don’t bite…unless you want me to.” Beca blushed but chose to ignore the comment and stuck to the question she had been asked.

 

“Probably because I have absolutely zero people skills,” Beca admitted, her hand rubbing the back in embarrassment at her confession.

 

“I don’t know how much I believe that,” Luisa smirked, placing two beers down on the small table in front of Beca. Luisa took a seat beside Beca on the couch, close enough to make the brunette’s heart race, but not close enough to actually be touching.

 

“No, it’s true,” Beca assured her, “I am most definitely the definition of an awkward Palm Tree.” Beca than raised her arms, crossed her wrists and let her hands flop to the side, fingers spreading slightly. She then grinned at Luisa’s obvious confusion.

 

“This must be an American thing,” The blonde muttered as she shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Hey!” Beca protested, “Better than an awkward turtle.” Beca proceeded to do something with her hands and thumbs that left Luisa laughing at how ridiculous the tiny Brunette was being.

 

Beca grinned, she loved the sound of Luisa’s laugh, a melodic tinkle that was music to Beca’s ears.

 

“You’re very strange Maus,” Luisa chuckled.

 

“You should know that I can get a lot weirder,” Beca informed her seriously.

 

“Oh I don’t know if that’s possible,” Luisa teased gently.

 

“Hey!” Beca Exclaimed indignantly.

 

“Don’t worry Maus, I’m only…how you American’s say, yanking your arm.” Luisa smiled. Beca frowned in confusion as she tried to figure out Luisa’s meaning before a look of understanding bloomed across her face.

 

“Oh, you mean pulling my leg, I think.” Beca smirked before looking up at the German, “I guess your English still needs some work then, glad to know you’re not completely perfect.”

 

A moment passed with Beca now a low more comfortable, allowing herself to sink into the couch, “I have to warn you,” Beca warned seriously, “Your taste in music is going to completely decide whether we can be friends or not,” a teasing lilt being added to her voice at the end of her statement.

 

Luisa raised her eyebrow, “Who said I wanted to be your friend,” she teased.

 

“Psh, who wouldn’t want all up on this awkward mess?” Beca responded cheekily.

 

“Awkwardness or not my music taste is superb. I highly doubt that you’ll find anything to complain about.”

 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Beca smirked.

 

“Oh the Maus is cheeky,” Luisa teased as she stood and walked over to the ipod speakers on the other side of the room. Beca couldn’t help but ogle the other woman’s retreating figure, the leggings the blonde was in doing nothing to hide her amazing legs. Beca was snapped out of her ogling when Luisa turned around after she had finished with the set up. “See something you like Maus?” It was impossible to miss the teasing lilt in Luisa’s voice.

 

Beca flushed red and stuttered, unable to come up with a response. Luisa simply smirked as she walked back over to the couch, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach that started the moment she noticed Beca’s eyes on her. Luisa was just considered herself lucky that Beca was to embarrassed being caught that she didn’t notice the flush covering Luisa’s cheeks.

 

***

“I had fun tonight,” Beca confessed at the door later that night. The two of them had gotten so caught up in the music and talking that neither of them had noticed the time. It was only when the Grandfather clock chimed 1 am that both girls regretfully parted ways.

 

“I did to,” Luisa admitted, “Maybe we can get coffee tomorrow? Or I guess later today,” she laughed.

 

Beca grinned, what had started as a slight attraction had now blossomed into a full blown crush, pulling Beca in deeper and deeper as the evening progressed. “Yeah that sounds great.”

 

“Okay I’ll text you,” Luisa promised.

 

Both women stood on the steps of Luisa’s house, neither wanting to be the one to end the evening, both wanting to prolong their time together just a little bit more. As Beca looked into the blue eyes of the other woman she was transported about an hour earlier when a softer song had come up on the playlist that they had been listening to.

 

_“Oh I love this song,” Luisa had gushed, jumping up from the couch where she had curled closer to Beca as the night had gone on. “Come dance with me,” She beckoned._

_Beca wanted to say no, she really did, but something about the look on Luisa’s face, the eager smile and bright eyes looking so hopeful. With a small nod of her head Beca was pulled onto her feat as the two of them started to sway together._

_“So tell me Beca,” the blonde questioned lightly, “Any boyfriends back home, desperately waiting for your return?” It was posed as a teasing question but Beca thought she could detect a more probing question underneath…at least she hoped she could._

_“Nope, being gay tends to send guys running,” Beca responded, she smiled as Luisa’s eyes grew marginally wider._

_“Yes I seem to find that to, they either ask if they can watch or simply leave the conversation.” Luisa agreed._

_Beca smiled, internally thrilled that there was a small chance her crush could be reciprocated. They continued to sway together slowly, simply enjoying the moment. The tempo of the song changed, becoming slower and softer. Without any awareness both women began to lean in, Beca’s eyes darting to Luisa’s lips as the blonde woman’s tongue darted out across her lips. They drew closer still, they were an inch apart when suddenly their slow song turned into a metal rock song, causing the two of them to jump apart; the moment ruined._

“Maus?” Luisa called, gently bringing Beca out of the memory and back to the present moment.

 

“Oh shoot, sorry,” Beca blushed. “I got lost in thought,”

 

“That’s ok,” Luisa laughed, “I feel like that’s a common occurrence with you. Anything worth sharing?” Beca blushed harder.

 

“No not really,” She rushed.

 

“The blush on your cheeks tells me you’re lying.” Luisa teased stepping closer.

 

“Maybe I am.” Beca snarked, “but you’ll never know, now will you?”

 

“Well,” Luisa stepped forward, “If it’s anything like what I’m thinking, then it has to be about earlier this evening.” Beca gulped as the two of them were once again only an inch apart.

 

“Maybe it is,” Beca whispered pushing up onto her toes to close that last little bit of space between them.

 

“Beca! It is one in the morning, get your tiny ass back in this house otherwise I’ll tell your mother about your panic earlier this evening.” A voice yelled from across the street.

 

Beca dropped back onto her feet as the two quickly pulled apart. Beca’s head snapped towards the voice as she glared at her Grandmother. The older woman just smirked before turning and making her way back into the house.

 

“I’m sorry Beca but I might just have to kill your grandmother.” Luisa mumbled.

 

“You’ll have to get in line,” Beca retorted.

 

“So coffee? I was thinking about 2?” Luisa offered

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Beca responded, a large smile breaking across her face.

 

“Well, then I’ll see you tomorrow,” Luisa grinned.

 

“Tomorrow then,” Beca stated. “I better get back before she comes across and drags me home.”

 

“Probably a good choice,” Luisa advised.

 

“Bye Luisa,” Beca said as she finally made her way down the porch

 

“Goodbye Maus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. as always let me know what you thought :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Beca freaks out

 

“What the hell was I thinking?” Beca cried out desperately as she tore through her suitcase, trying to find something to wear for the evening. Luisa would be there in half an hour and Beca still had no clue what she was going to wear.

 

Her mother sat on the bed, her eyes filled with Mirth as she took in her daughters panicked expression. “Beca, calm down, its not like this is a date, you are simply going to a karaoke bar with this girl and her friends, just wear something casual.” Her mom recommended.

 

“But I don’t know what kind of karaoke place this is, yes it’s a bar but some of them are nicer than others,” Beca rambled as she discarded yet another shirt on the bed.

 

“Beca, you’ll be fine. Wear your black skinny jeans and the blue blouse that you wore for one of your Bella performances and you will be fine.”

 

Beca pulled out the suggested out fit and eyed it skeptically, before nodding to herself and quickly getting dressed.

 

She had been texting Luisa all week, ever since they had gone for coffee. It had been a week filled with longing glances and interrupted moments and Beca didn’t know if you could take it much longer. Her crush on Luisa had quickly grown over the course of the week, but everytime Beca got the courage to act on it, a little voice in the back of her mind would yell out the words _long distance,_ and as much as she cared about Luisa she didn’t know if a new relationship would be able to survive. Even with all this doubt Beca still held onto hope, hope that she wasn’t alone in her feelings. She couldn’t understand it but there was something about the other woman that made her want to lower her defenses, even though she knew it was ridiculous as they hadn’t even known each other for a day yet. Beca snorted, Chloe would be so proud at how quickly she had connected with the Blonde. Through their conversations Beca knew that the outfit her mom had suggested would be perfect, the only thing she had to worry about now was the supposed surprise that Luisa had planned for her.

 

Beca had just finished putting the final touches on her hair when her phone chimed, alerting her to a new text. Before Beca could grab her phone her mom had grabbed the device and was already reading the message.

 

“According to your phone, sexy German goddess is outside and she says and I quote, ‘I’m here Maus, scurry down when you’re ready,’” Beca’s mom put the phone down with a grin. “She calls you Maus?” she questioned.

 

“Yeah something to do with my lack of height I’m sure,” Beca grumbled as she put her coat on, opting for the leather jacket that her mom had gotten her for her birthday the august before.

 

“You do realize that Maus is a term of endearment right?” Her mom teased causing Beca to freeze, her hand on the door handle.

 

“Wait what? I thought she was teasing me,” Beca muttered as she turned to face her mother.

 

“She probably is, but not in a cruel way, in fact if I had to guess I would say that she probably likes you…just as much as you like her” Her mom grinned.

 

“Oh shut up…you really think so? It’s not too fast? I mean we’ve only known each other a week and I think she’s amazing but what if I’m just imagining everything?” Beca questioned

 

“I’ve never met the girl, but I can tell she makes you smile and for me that’s enough. And from what you’ve told me, she cares about you just as much” Her mother said gently. “Now go or your ride is going to leave without you.” Natalie watched her daughter run out of the hotel room with a smile slowly making it’s way onto her face. “this could be good for her,” she said out loud before continuing with her own plans for the evening, mainly a glass of wine and a couple episodes of Grey’s Anatomy.

 

Beca was outside the hotel in record time, practically sprinting across the foyer in her haste. Taking a deep breath Beca pushed her way out the doors, coming to an abrupt halt, her eyes glued to Luisa and her outfit. Luisa was in skin tight jeans, with rips at the knees that showed off every delicious curve that had Beca practically drooling. Luisa was also wearing a beautiful leather jacket, with a cropped, black, turtle neck underneath showing off a set of abs that Beca really wanted to run her hands over.

 

Luisa chuckled as Beca took in her appearance, “You ready to leave Maus? Or do you want to stare some more?” Luisa teased, enjoying the red flush that quickly covered Beca’s cheeks.

 

“Ummm...I...umm, yeah sorry, didn’t mean to stare,” Beca said stumbling over her words. “You look amazing by the way.” She complimented making her way towards the blonde.

 

“Why thank you Maus,” Luisa beamed, “You don’t look to bad yourself,” While Beca had been staring Luisa had taken a moment to appreciate the petite woman in front of her, and she couldn’t deny loving what she saw. “Now come, or we will be late.”

 

“Yeah sure,” Beca agreed, “Where did you park?”

 

“Right behind me Maus,” Luisa responded, Beca was confused until her eyes landed on the beautiful motorcycle behind the German.

 

“That is a gorgeous bike,” Beca praised, her eyes tracing every detail of the sleek frame, eyes landing on the BMW logo, rolling her eyes because of course Luisa would have a German manufactured motorcycle.

 

“I thought you would like it,” Luisa smirked handing Beca a helmet and heavy jacket, before donning her own safety gear and straddling the bike. Beca took in the site before her, her body screaming at her to jump the gorgeous woman and have her way with her, but her mind calmly pointing out all the reasons that would be an awful idea. Carefully climbing on behind Luisa, Beca tried to maintain a fair amount of space between the two of them. “You’re going to have to hold on tighter then that Maus if you don’t want to fall off,” Luisa teased, grabbing Beca’s arms and wrapping them tighter around her waist before starting the bike and pulling into traffic.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but that's cause I'm building up to Beca meeting DSM


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets DSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything   
> Both songs in this chapter originally performed and owned by Demi Lovato

“Luisa, you have to sing something, show the Maus how we do it here in Germany,” Pieter called over the thudding base and chatting people. At this point in the evening many of the members from DSM had already preformed something, to the enjoyment of the crowd, the only ones who had yet to perform were Luisa and Beca who were still wrapped up in there conversation at the back of the booth, having tuned everyone else out an hour earlier.

 

Beca’s head snapped up, “Hey, I am not a mouse,” she argued with a glare. Luisa eyed the smaller woman and swooned slightly, the glare on Beca was adorable and the blonde was having troubles containing herself.

 

“You don’t argue when Luisa calls you it,” the man pointed out, his eyebrow arching in question. Beca felt the heat rush to her cheeks, embarrassed at having been called out. The truth was she didn’t mind when Luisa called her out, in fact, she kind of liked it.

 

“That’s different,” She stated much to the German’s amusement. Luisa had remained quiet through out the exchange, but hearing Beca almost approval of the pet name made Luisa grin, and decide to intercede on the brunette’s behalf sparing her from any further embarrassment.

 

“Leave her alone Pieter, she can’t possibly appreciate my musical genius.” Luisa goaded.

 

“Oh really?” Beca challenged, “I think you’re just being over confident.”

 

“Is that so Maus?” Luisa taunted, both women leaning steadily closer together, “I’ll just have to prove it, won’t I,” Luisa practically purred. Beca’s eye’s darkened with lust, she couldn’t believe the hold this woman seemed to have on her.

 

“If you can,” Beca challenged. Luisa smirked and leaned in even closer, the blonde was so close that Beca thought they were about to kiss, when the German suddenly turned her head to whisper in the small brunette’s ear.

 

“You have no clue what you’ve gotten yourself into Maus,” Luisa said quietly before placing a quick kiss on Beca’s cheek. Beca stared after the blonde in amazement as Luisa went to cue her song for her turn on the stage.

 

“You’re drooling Beca,” Pieter teased as Luisa walked on to the stage.

 

“Oh shut up,” she mumbled as she pushed his shoulder lightly, much to Beca’s disappointment he didn’t even sway slightly.

 

“It’s okay to drool,” He said more seriously, “She likes you too,” He smilied lightly.

 

“Really?” Beca asked hopefully before composing herself. “I mean, what are you talking about, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve known her for like, a day”

“Sometimes that doesn’t matter,” Pieter said sagely as Luisa was announced as the next performer. Beca thought about his words as Luisa took the stage. The blonde finding Beca in the crowd before sending her a quick wink.

 

“Do you really think so?” Beca asked Pieter quietly. She’d known the man for 2 hours, give or take, but she felt that she could trust him.

 

“Trust me Maus,” He teased, smirking at Beca’s glare. “I’ve known Luisa since we were 10, she likes you.” Beca smiled and turned her attention back to the stage.

 

“Hallo allerseits, mein Name Luisa; Sie können mich von DSM wissen, wie die meisten aus unserer Gruppe hat bereits heute Abend hier gewesen. Dieser Song ist für die Maus in den Rücken, die scheint nicht zu wissen, dass es nicht so etwas wie mehr als zuversichtlich." Lousia introduced to the crowd leaving Pieter laughing as he had not realized that Beca could understand everything Luisa had just said. He turned to translate when he noticd Beca’s scowl and the music started.

 

“What is it Beca?” The man asked

 

“Did she have to tell the whole Bar that I’m a Mouse?” She questioned with a glare.

 

“You understood her?” He asked in disbelief.

 

“Of course, my grandparents are German, it was my moms first language and considering I lived here for the first 3 years of my life it was mine too.”

 

“I don’t believe you, what did Luisa say?” He questioned, testing the brunette in front of him. Beca sighed before answering.

 

“She said ‘Hi everyone, my name is Luisa; you may know me from DSM as most of our group has already been up here tonight. This song is for the Maus in the back who doesn't seem to know that there is no such thing as being over confident.’” Beca explained, providing a complete translation for the German before turning away from his stunned expression as the music finally started for Luisa’s performance.

 

Beca’s jaw dropped, “is she serious?” she muttered to herself, but as Luisa began to move around the stage she decided to simply enjoy the performance.

 

_Are you ready?_

Beca’s eyes stared transfixed, shaking her head at the question that opened the song.

_It's time for me to take it_

_I'm the boss right now_

_Not gonna fake it_

_Not when you go down_

_'Cause this is my game And you better come to play_

_I used to hold my freak back_

_Now I'm letting go I make my own choice_

_Bitch, I run this show_

_So leave the lights on_

_No, you can't make me behave_

_So you say I'm complicated_

_That I must be outta my mind_

_But you've had me underrated Rated, rated_

As Luisa sang her hips swayed to the music provocatively, her eyes never leaving Beca’s.

 

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident? What's wrong with being,_

_what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident?_

_It's time to get the chains out Is your tongue tied up? '_

_Cause this is my ground And I'm dangerous_

_And you can get off But it's all about me tonight_

_So you say I'm complicated_

_That I must be outta my mind_

_But you've had me underrated Rated,_ _rated_

_W_ _hat's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_So you say I'm complicated_

_But you've had me underrated_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_W_ _hat's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident? What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_W_ _hat's wrong with being confident?_

 

The bar exploded as everyone jumped to their feet, applauding Luisa as she stepped off the stage. She swaggered over to Beca with a smirk on her face.

 

“So Maus,” She purred, “Still think I have nothing to be confident for?” Beca gulped before a wicked smile crept to her face.

 

“That was good,” Luisa’s face contorted in indignation at being labeled merely good. “I will give you that,” Beca moved her mouth near the German’s ear, only possible because of their now seated positions. In a move reminiscent of the blonde before her own performance Beca purred into her ear, “It was good, but I’m better.” As Beca walked towards the stage Luisa could swear she saw an added sway to her hips, causing her to groan and drop her head on the table.

 

“She’s going to kill me,” She mumbled, Pieter laughed as he was the only one close enough to watch his friends torture.

 

“To be fair,” he stated, “you did start it.”

 

“I think she’s about to finish it though,” Luisa said with a small smile.

 

“All that means is you finally found someone who can keep up with you,” he pointed out slyly.

 

“She’s not even interested Pieter,” Luisa protested as Beca made her way to the stage.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. She was practically drooling after your earlier stunt and she seemed to thoroughly enjoy her ride to the bar on the back of your motorcycle.”  

“That doesn’t mean anything though,” Luisa argued, missing Beca’s introduction and dedication on the stage.

 

“Luisa stop it, we both know your not that stupid. Besides I think the poor girl was about to combust when your song ended. And then you sauntered over here and didn’t even kiss her?” He chastised.

 

“Okay lets say she does like me, that doesn’t mean she’s okay with what is it the Americans call it? PDA? Regardless I think she should make the first move, I don’t want to come across as pushy or creepy.” With that statement the opening bars to Beca’s song came on Causing Luisa to gasp and Pieter to smirk in victory, the other DSM members who had finally migrated back to the table giggled at their leaders dumbstruck look.

 

“I think she’s more than okay with it,” With a wink Pieter focused his attention on the stage, causing Luisa to do the same.

 

Beca smiled from her place on stage, ready to show Luisa that she gave as good as she got. Stepping up to the mic Beca removed it from it’s stand as she began to sing, moving around the stage in away that Luisa could only describe as sexy.

 

_Tell me what you want_

_What you like_

_It's okay I'm a little curious, too_

_Tell me if it's wrong If it's right I don't care_

_I can keep a secret, can you?_

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

At this point Luisa’s brain had short circuited, all she could do was follow Beca’s movements around the stage with unbridled lust in her eyes, as she thought about exactly what she would do to Beca’s body in private.

_Don't tell your mother_

_Kiss one another_

_Die for each other_

_We're cool for the summer_

_(Ha) Ooh, ooh_

_Take me down into your paradise_

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I_

_We're cool for the summer_

_Tell me if I won If I did_

_What's my prize?_

_I just wanna play with you, too_

_Even if they judge_

_Fuck it I'll do the time_

_I just wanna have some fun with you_

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry,_

_I just need to take a bite_

_Don't tell your mother_

_Kiss one another_

_Die for each other_

_We're cool for the summer_

_(Ha) Ooh, ooh_

_Take me down into your paradise_

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I_

_We're cool for the summer (Ha)_

_We're cool for the summer We're cool for the summer Shh... don't tell your mother_

 Beca walked off the stage, her eyes fixed on Luisa’s as she continued to sing, her hips swaying provocativley, as Luisa gulped, her mouth dry as she tried to restart her brain. Her friends laughed at seeing the mighty Kommissar brought to her metaphorical knees by the tiny brunette.

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite (Take me down)_

_Take me down into your paradise (Don't be scared)_

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)_

_'Cause you and I (you and I)_

_We're cool for the summer (Take me down)_

_We're cool for the summer (Don't be scared)_

_'Cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I (you and I)_

_We're cool for the summer (Ha)_

_Ooh We're cool for the summer_

They were inches apart know, Beca breathing heavily after her performance, her eyes locked on Luisa’s as she whispered on simple phrase that left Luisa confident in her actions. “Your move,” it was said so teasingly that Luisa only had one way to respond.

 

She grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her out of the bar pushing through anyone who got in the way. Beca couldn’t even process that they were outside before Luisa finally acted.

 

Surging forward their lips connected in a kiss that had all the clichés making sense. In the back of her mind Luisa was pretty sure she heard a wolf whistle from Pieter but decided it didn’t matter as long as Beca didn’t stop what she was doing.

 

Eventually the two had to part for air but they did so with massive grins on their faces. Luisa twines their hands together before pulling Beca out of the bar into the night, once outside Luisa leans down placing another kiss on the smaller girls lips. Unlike the first kiss that was rushed and passion filled, the result of a weeks work of built up tension, this kiss was soft and sweet, almost hesitant.

 

Slowly pulling away Beca sighed and frowned, an action that did go unmissed by Luisa.

 

“What’s wrong Maus?” She asked in concern

 

“I just, maybe this isn’t the best idea.” Beca mumbled quietly.

 

“Why is that?” Luisa could feel her heart breaking, a sinking feeling in her stomach telling her that this conversation would not end how she wanted it to.

 

“It’s just not a good idea,” Beca quietly stated, refusing to make eye contact with the woman before her. Luisa took in Beca’s posture, her arms were crossed in front of her body, almost as though they were holding her together, while her back was hunched forward slightly. Seeing how upset the brunette was, gave Luisa an idea as to what had caused the sudden change of heart.

 

“Why are you so scared of this?” She whispered dejectedly. Beca’s face crumpled hearing how upset Luisa was, the brunette decided to answer honestly, feeling as though she owed Luisa that much.

 

“It’s just,” Beca began trying to find the words to express what she was feeling, “My last relationship was more, Jar of hearts than Thousand Years. And I would hate myself if I ever did anything to hurt you.” Beca admitted softly, her eyes meeting Luisa’s for the first time, showing the blonde the unshed tears that could be seen in the deep ocean blue eyes.

 

“What makes you think that you would hurt me? Why is that the only possible outcome for our relationship?” Luisa asked gently wanting to understand Beca’s reasoning.

 

“We live on opposite sides of the world Luisa, how could that ever work?”

 

“Well, for one, you’re here till August, and luckily both of us finished exams earlier in the month so we still have 4 and a half months where we would get to be together.” Luisa pointed out firmly, but keeping her tone gentle, not wanting to scare Beca off.

 

“Great, so we date for 4 and a half months, I fall even harder for you and then I get to have my heart shattered when I have to go back to school, with a promise of maybe seeing you the next summer.” Beca snarked, she hadn’t meant to come off so harsh but it was her default when she was upset and trying to protect herself.

 

“Why are you so hung up on the maybe? We have the use of Skype, text, email, we could communicate everyday. And my family is going overseas for the Christmas holiday’s to celebrate with my uncle in New York; didn’t you say you normally spend it with your mom there?” Luisa pointed out, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. Beca observed the woman before her, she had never seen Luisa look so fragile, as though her whole world was about to collapse. Beca knew she was feeling the same way and her resolve began to waiver as she thought about what Luisa was saying.

 

“That’s true,” Beca said hesitantly, relief spreading through Luisa’s body. “And I mean there’s always spring break, it’s week but if I plan my schedule right I could fly out here at that point and have two weeks with you.” Beca offered with a small smile that turned into a full on grin as Luisa visibly sagged in relief. Beca reached out and took Luisa’s hand in her own, yelping as the German used the connection to pull the smaller woman into her arms.

 

“I think we can do this Maus, as long as we both try” Luisa mumbles into Beca’s hair, breathing in the scent of the brunettes floral shampoo.

 

“Okay,” Beca breathed feeling safe I in the other woman’s arms. “Let’s do it, because if I can’t ever kiss you again I may combust.” Beca joked.

 

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Luisa teases before sweeping in for another kiss that put the first two to shame.

 

Beca pulled back from the kiss with a grin on her face, it was going to be an interesting summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I own nothing.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, thanks to everyone for the support you've shown this story, it means a lot. I Hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Beca mumbled throwing clothes around the room, much to her mother’s amusement.

 

“Didn’t we go through this last night?” Beca’s mother teased with a knowing grin. Natalie had never seen her daughter so worked up over anything other than music, and especially not over a girl. Beca huffed in annoyance as she threw yet another shirt on to the bed, adding to the ever growing pile that would soon be taller than the small brunette.

 

“Yes, but that was for meeting her friends and going to a bar. This is completely different.” Beca explained.

 

“And why is that?” Natalie asked, her eyebrow rising slightly in question. “ you’ve gotten coffee with this girl at least three times in the past week, plus you went to the movies and out for dinner, so why is this any different?” her mother coaxed. Beca stopped her frantic search and thought about her mother’s words.

 

“Because she’s different,” Beca admitted quietly, looking down at the shirt in her hand. Beca’s mom remained silent, knowing that Beca had more to say and pushing would just cause her to shut down. “She gets me, and I don’t mean that in the cliché, oh she tolerates my quirks. I mean that she understands that music is super important to me, because it’s just as important to her. In a week she figured out that sometimes I need to be around people but don’t want to actually talk, when that happens she’ll just pull out her work or a book or something. It took Chloe 4 months to figure that out, and until Luisa that was the fastest, hell Jesse never figured it out.” Natalie observed Beca as she spoke about this other woman, and the small smile that graced Beca’s face was enough to convince her mother that Luisa was good for Beca. All Natalie could do was hope that the young couple would be able to survive the distance.

 

“Alright, then I know what you should wear,” Natalie stated firmly before rummaging around through the pile of discarded clothing. Beca was confused when she was handed a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top and a flannel shirt. Her mother laughed at the confusion on her daughters face. “Look Becs, you said she knows you, that means she would also understand how uncomfortable you would be in any of the clothes you have been considering for this date.” She explained patiently, “If you’re comfortable in what you’re wearing you’ll be more comfortable overall, and trust me that will help.” Beca nodded her head in understanding before going to change.

 

**

 

A half hour later Beca was walking into the small coffee shop that she had been frequenting since arriving in Germany. The Brunette’s eyes quickly began to scan the shop for Luisa, spotting her in a secluded corner with two coffees sitting on the table in front of her a book in her hand as she waited. Beca grinned, as she quickly made her way through the crowd to the blonde. Luisa looked up from her book at the sound of someone approaching the table. Her eyes locked with Beca’s and a smile began to spread across her face.

 

“Hey, I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Beca smiled sheepishly, assuming that Luisa had been there awhile, hence the book.

 

“Oh no, only five minutes,” Luisa assured, “I tend to be early a lot of the time, I hate being late.”

 

“okay,” Beca smiled. “So you were confident enough about today to order for me?” she teased with a quirked eyebrow. Luisa’s face flushed in slight embarrassment.

 

“Well..I..you just always order the same thing,” Luisa admitted shyly, “I thought I would save you the trouble of waiting in line.”

 

“Well that’s very sweet thank you,” Beca grinned cheekily. Luisa rolled her eyes motioning for Beca to sit down.

 

“Maus, I must admit I’m not quite sure how to act here,” Luisa admitted, leaning forward in her seat.

 

“Oh? And why is that?” Beca asked.

 

“Well, normally a first date is where all the get to know you questions are asked,” Luisa explained. “But I already know all that,”

 

“Oh really?” Beca challenged

 

“Yes really,” Luisa assured confidently.

 

“Alright lets test this,” Beca sat up straighter in her chair and leaned forward, Luisa’s eyes immediately dropping down the cleavage that Beca was currently using as a distraction.

 

“Ok, but you don’t get to be distracting,” Luisa adds, “that would be cheating.”

 

“Kill joy Beca grumbled leaning back in her seat once more. “First question, what’s my favourite colour?”

 

“That’s easy,” Luisa smirked, “Your favourite color is Blue, but not dark blue a soft baby blue. This is also something you would firmly deny, and so you almost always say royal blue or something just as dark.” Luisa grinned as she took in Beca’s shocked expression. The Brunette had never out right stated her favourite colour, but Luisa had noticed when ever they had gone shopping in the past week Beca would gravitate towards items of that color before shaking her head and moving towards something darker.

 

Beca was shocked to say the least but refused to give up so easily, “Favourite food?”

 

“Also easy, seeing as coffee isn’t technically a food group I’m going to say that your grandmother’s curried shrimp is your favourite, seeing as you practically salivated when you were telling me about it on Tuesday,” The smirk stayed firmly on Luisa’s face, the blonde knew that she had won this little competition.

 

“Ok fine you win,” Beca conceded with a small pout.

 

“Oh don’t act that way Maus, I’m sure you know just as much about me,” Luisa reassured the still pouting Brunette.

 

“Well I guess,” Beca admitted sheepishly, cursing herself for her sudden lack of confidence in the face of Luisa’s very impressive responses.

 

“Oh come on, we’ll start easy, what’s my favourite food?” Luisa teased.

 

“Well,” Beca began hesitantly, “If anyone from DSM asked you would say that a pecan salad with grilled chicken and cherry tomatoes, but, we both know that your real favourite is a toss up between your mom’s Bremer Kükenragout, you know I still think you should simply call it a stew, but regardless. Your other favourite although you would never admit it to anyone is Pfannkuchen, those jelly donut things,” Luisa opened her mouth to protest before being swiftly cut off by Beca. “and don’t deny it you stared at them for like 5 minutes when we were at that tiny bakery.”

 

“See Maus, we know all the first date stuff so I’m at a loss at where to go from here.” Luisa admitted softly.

 

“Well,” Beca began slowly, “I say we just continue on as we have, kinda just going with the flow, ya know?”

 

“Ja, I think I understand, simply continue what we were doing before” Luisa agreed with a small smile.

 

“Exactly, but with one decently sized adjustment,” Beca grinned, leaning forward slightly. Luisa was confused unsure what Beca was trying to get at.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Kissing, and I’ll never admit it but cuddling on the couch, and just intamicy in general.” Beca shrugged.

 

“I think that can be arranged,” Luisa grinned as she leaned forward across the table pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette’s lips.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of the story, constructive critisim is always welcome. so if you hate the story, let me know why (nicely)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> Sorry for the delay, I was having problems with my internet the past month and only just got it back. Although I couldn't post I was still writing, so unless anything else happens I should be back to posting once a week.

**_One Month Later_ **

****

“Why are you so nervous Maus?” Luisa asked in amusement, wrapping her arms around her panicking girlfriend.

 

“Parent’s don’t like me,” Beca muttered as her eyes continued to scan the pile of clothing in front of her.

 

“My parent’s will love you,” Luisa assured with a gentle kiss to the brunette’s neck. “They will love you because you make me happy, and that’s all they have ever wanted for me.”

 

“See you say that now, but when I’m sitting across from your parents, fidgeting awkwardly in my seat while your dad glares at me for even thinking I’m good enough for his little girl, you’ll reconsider.” Beca rambled, twisting her hands nervously together.

 

“I’m sorry Maus,” Luisa said solemnly, her smile having fallen as she listened to her girlfriends words.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Beca questioned in confusion.

 

“Well I apparently haven’t done a very good job showing you how much you mean to me if you think I’ll be so quick to reconsider our relationship.” Luisa explained with a frown.

 

“You have though,” Beca insisted worming her way into the German’s arms. “I’m just paranoid I guess. The one time I met the parents it didn’t end well, and the last thing that I want is to lose you because I don’t know how to be anything other than awkward.”

 

“That’s not going to happen Maus, you are not going to lose me.” Luisa assured. “Besides, you told me that one of the reasons those parent’s didn’t like you was because of the tattoos and earings.” She pointed out as Beca finished getting ready for the evening. “My brother has just as many tattoos as you do and my mom used to work as a piercer when she was younger. My parents will have no problem with either of those okay?” Luisa asked pulling the now ready Beca into her arms.

 

Beca sighed, laying her head down on Luisa’s shoulder placing a small kiss on the Blonde woman’s neck. “Okay, I trust you. But I reserve the right to say I told you so.” Luisa just laughed as she pulled Beca out of the room.

 

**

 

“So Beca tell us about yourself,” Luisa’s dad Christopher asked as they cleared the table from dinner. Beca sighed, she had been waiting for this moment all evening, surprised that she had been able to eat her dinner without being interrogated. Luisa linked their hands together under the table, giving Beca a comforting squeeze as the tiny brunette considered how to best answer the question.

 

“There’s not much to tell really,” Beca stated shyly, her hair falling in front of her face like a curtain.

 

“Well Luisa won’t shut up about you so that can’t possibly be true,” Luisa’s mom Marta said kindly, trying to coax the brunette out of her shell.

 

“Umm, well what do you want to know?” Beca questioned hesitantly.

 

“Well, where do you go to the school? What are you studying? What year are you in? And what brings you to Germany this summer?” The woman fired rapidly ignoring Luisa’s glare at her mothers prying.

 

“Well I go to school at Barden University; it’s just outside of Atlanta Georgia back home in the states.” Beca began, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortable with all the attention. “I’m a double majoring in Music and Business with a minor in economics and I’ll be a junior in the fall.” Luisa’s eyebrows rose in surprise, although she knew about the double major Beca had failed to mention the minor in economics.

 

“You never told me that,” the blonde said in shock.

 

“I told you about the music and business though, while I like economics the only reason I’m taking  it is to get my dad off my back.” Beca explained with a shrug. 

 

“Well regardless that’s an impressive course load Beca, that can’t be easy, do your grades suffer from the overload?” Christopher commented lightly.

 

“No, my exam marks from this year came in last week and I maintained my 4.0 GPA so I think I’m good,” Beca defended quickly, having had the same argument with her father multiple times as he tried to convince her to drop the music degree to focus on the other two.

 

“Dad, you have no right to ask her about that, it’s none of your business.” Luisa pointed out sharply to her father, not realizing that in her agitation she had switched to German.

 

“I’m trying to look out for you, this girl wants to be in the music industry yet seems painfully shy, how would that even work,” Her father responded quickly, also in German, unaware that Beca could understand everything.

 

As Beca heard this she steeled her resolve and finished answering the questions that Marta had asked her. “As for your last question I’m in Germany primarily to visit my grandmother and spend time with my mom. Originally I was going to spend the summer in New York with my mom but her work needed out here for the summer.” Beca explained. As she watched Luisa’s father eye her critically, she decided that if the man wasn’t going to like her anyway she may as well stop walking on eggshells.

 

“What do you think of Germany?” He asked condescendingly, “You american’s typically don’t appreciate out country for anything other than it’s beer.”

 

“Well I’ve always loved Germany, I have for as long as I can remember, the culture and the history is incredible.” Beca started before being intruppted once more.

 

“Why on earth would you have liked it as a little girl, besides you said this is your first visit so how much could you have possibly experienced.” He remarked rudely to the shock of both his wife and his daughter.

 

“Christopher!” His wife gasped

 

“Papa!” Luisa exclaimed, furious that her father was being so rude to Beca.

 

“I’m just trying to understand,” He stated calmly in german. “This girl has become important to you in such a short amount of time, and I don’t think I like that. I mean what do you really know about her?” He challenged once more. “Besides she’s like all the other American’s who come here for the summer, she wants a quick summer romance and then she’ll be gone once the summer is over. You’ll never hear from her again.” He stated his eyes remaining focused on Beca and the young woman straightened her spine and hardened her eyes.

 

Beca was mad, He could insult her all he wanted, she was used to people not liking her for various reasons, her own father would constantly belittle her and her dreams. In Beca’s mind Christopher had gone to far when he judged a relationship that he had no right to condemn, especially when he thought that by using another language she would be left in the dark. Beca had had enough; it was time to say something.

 

“Excuse me,” Beca interjected in flawless German, to the shock of both of Luisa’s parents, and the blonde’s delight. “You can say what ever the hell you want about me, you don’t know me, in fact you haven’t even known me for two hours yet. Maybe I’m mistaken but in America we try not to pass judgement on people quite that quickly, but fine look down your nose at me, I don’t care. But how dare you judge my relationship with Luisa.” Beca had stood up at this point, trying to draw upon as much confidence as she could, missing the proud smile playing across Luisa’s face. “Your Daughter is an incredible, independent woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions. And for whatever reason she has decided that I am good enough for her, now I may disagree with her but unlike you, I’m able to respect her decision.” Beca stood there enjoying the man’s startled expression.

 

“When did you learn German?” Was the only thing he could think to say much to his daughter’s amusment.

 

“Well you assumed I had never been to Germany before, that was your assumption. I spent the first part of my childhood here. I moved to the states when I was six after my mom got a promotion at work. I grew up bilingual and after we moved to the states we came back every summer to visit my grandparents.” Beca  stated taking pleasure in the way Christopher’s face dropped and flushed in embarrassment the more she spoke. “As for leaving at the end of the summer and never coming back, I would never do that to Luisa, I love her and how we decide to cope with the long distance is none of your business.”

 

Stepping away from the table, Beca turned her attention to Luisa’s mother who had a large grin on her face, “Thank you for dinner Mrs. Strauss, but it’s probably best if I leave now.” Beca said apologetically.

 

“I’ll drive you home,” Luisa said quickly jumping to her feet.

 

Beca nodded her head jerkily as the two made their way to the front of the house and out the door in silence.

 

The drive back to Beca’s hotel was quiet, Beca originally was going to stay over at her grandmother’s but after the evening they had just had, sometimes a girl just needs her mom.

 

They pulled up in front of the hotel fifteen minutes later. Beca made no move to get out of the car, her teeth firmly buried into her lower lip in worry.

 

“I’m not mad,” Luisa whispered into the silence. Beca turned to her in shock.

 

“You’re not?” she responded hoarsely.

 

“No, in fact I am proud of you,” Luisa informed the brunette, placing her hand on the smaller woman’s cheek. “I am so proud of you for standing up for not just you but for us. I’m sorry that I didn’t but I think I was surprised by his reaction” Luisa admitted, “I know it’s not much but my mom really liked you, so that’s better than nothing.”

 

“Yeah that’s true,” Beca agreed. A glance towards the door of the hotel told her that she needed to head in, the doorman was getting irritated by the car just sitting in front and was motioning to the signs that all said no parking. After a soft kiss between the two of them Beca began to clumsily climb out of the car. She was about to close the door when Luisa called out to her.

 

“Maus!” Beca poked her head back through the door and looked questioningly at the blonde. “Ich liebe dich auch,” Luisa said softly.

 

The unexpected declaration left Beca a little confused until she realized that she had declared her love for Luisa at dinner. Hearing that her feelings were reciprocated saw Beca walking through the hotel with a massive grin on her face, one that did not fade until the next afternoon.


End file.
